Smile
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: Haru practically skipped around the room, clutching the script of Romeo and Juliet to her chest. Every day was a dream Really...


A/N: I usually only write for Adventure Time, but I've fallen in love with this anime so much something had to be done! Haru is such an interesting character and Tokaku is just so charming. Here is a little fic for them ^_^

Sort of set between ep 5 and 6.

Enjoy~

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

Haru practically skipped around the room, clutching the script of Romeo and Juliet to her chest.

Every day was a dream.

Really.

Even the occasional attempt at her life was nothing to the years she had already spent outside these school walls. Truly, school life was everything the target had ever hoped for. If those people could see her now-

But the thought went uncompleted.

Instead, a smile bloomed and the 'unlucky' student #13 spun herself round in a happy little dance, just because she could.

The assassin turned guardian had been reading in the quiet of her bed until she had heard her roommate get out of the desk chair in the other room.

Though she could not yet see the girl, she could hear her as her feet hit the floor in a lighthearted way. The smell of dust hit her nose in a ticklish sort of way.

And because of these acute senses, the heir of the Azuma clan knew there was no current danger.

Just another day of 'normal' school life…?

It was then that the ever forgiving girl came into view. The moment she set eyes on her roommate, Haru's face fell from bliss to question.

"Why are you scowling again!" She scolded, comfortable enough around the other to take no mind that she was criticizing a girl once sent to end her.

Tokaku's face remained the same, if not becoming even more unpleased just to spite, "Is there a reason to smile?"

"There's always a reason to smile." Haru gasped, a passing thought proving too much for her to contain, "Or could that be that's just how your face is naturally?"

"Eh, Ichinose."

"Yes?"

"You know you said that aloud, don't you?"

Haru quickly covered her mouth, she had honestly not meant to. "I'm so sorry." She begged, reaching her arms out to her friend.

And Tokaku had known this all too well.

"I got it, you don't have to cling."

And despite these words, the guardian made no effort to pull away.

"But-"

"You forgive every time but you won't allow others to forgive you? Sometimes you make no sense." Tokaku sighed, shaking her head at the pure lack of logic.

It was always like this.

This enigma of a girl causing her to think more than any riddle that had been sent to her during this mission.

How can she smile?

This was still the most baffling.

Within the months since Tokaku had entered the class she had witnessed Haru almost be brutally murdered, strangled, blown up and drowned. Most people didn't even have one of these horrific crimes attempted on them in their lifetime. And Haru-

Well Haru, she had been dealing with these regularly from birth.

"In any case, beauties should smile." Haru reminded.

"So you've said."

As if to prove her point or perhaps because it was all she could do, Haru smiled.

In the short time they had been together, Tokaku had figured out this much. Smiling was this girl's default expression, becoming indistinguishable though the good and bad times.

A guidepost, unchanging, to keep her focused.

Through their dim room, Tokaku focused on Haru as she waited patiently on her.

Waiting for something Tokaku couldn't even begin to imagine the other was looking for. It would take so many more riddles, so many more guesses, for her to even be close to finding this answer.

In this new space, Tokaku was reminded that though she might not always agree with the more outgoing girl, she had to admit one thing was true.

Smiling indeed made Haru beautiful. Nothing could ever suit her more.

Then the lovely air that had been there moments earlier changed, going not unnoticeable but Tokaku, "What is it now?"

"Nothing- Nothing at all." Haru blushed, realizing how evident her surprise was, "Just thinking about the play." Came the lie and a distance between them as Haru sat up to collect herself.

"Is that so?"

A simple nod came in response.

For Haru dare not risk letting a word slip aloud, if she did the 'magic' would surly disappear. Learning from her previous error, she held her thought deep within her chest-

_What a beautiful smile._


End file.
